


Green

by Jadedphase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedphase/pseuds/Jadedphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty is being held together by his memories, barely, but Jasper doesn't even seem to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Memories were slippery things, little wisps that people built entire lives around; comfort and discovery along the way. The tiny flickers in the brain that cataloged and sorted away the past into hazy images left to replay over and over in the corners of weary minds to keep it all in perspective when nothing else made sense and finding anything to cling to was what it took to make it to the next breath.

When Monty shut his eyes to find those those years gone by they were tinted in nostalgic tones. Shades of pale gray metal walls and the occasional burst of emerald or aquamarine from some strange plant his parents were tending to, the pitch black of night when the lights went out and the glossy glow of amber-white spilling in from windows that overlooked space-side views in the common hallways when the stars were bright. And always somewhere in the frame the splash of color in constant change that was simply Jasper.

Those old hues paled in comparison to the colors of Earth though; sky blues and grassy greens, dusty dirty brown and red as intense as tiny dots of flowers creeping through fuzzy-soft moss whites. There was so much beauty that existed beyond muted tones of gray and steel.

It was painful to think at times of the awe his parents would have felt to see so much growing so naturally all around their little camp; for them it would have been like stepping into Eden he supposed, maybe too much so for them to see the ugly side lurking at the edges. For a short while he had taken as much of it in as he could in a determined effort to bring his parents there with him in spirit even as they remained high above in a sky he could only stare at from his tiny spot on the ground.

Green used to be one of Monty's favorite colors, and not simply because it was his namesake; he thought Earth would only make that conviction stronger since green was the color of the life all around him with every step in that new place. It was the vivid tone of chances and growth, of something akin to hope waiting to uncurl delicate leaves and reach skyward.

But it's also the color of jealousy, something Monty understood better when he put forth the effort to smile at the kiss that dug a thin crack into the friendship he and Jasper had always survived on. In a tiny space painted up in hues of shadows where he had kept vigil and fought, not the first battle for Jasper's sake but one of the hardest ones he could recall, Monty had seen the world glaze over the painful jade of envy.

When you had little else to claim as good in your world a best friend could be your saving grace. It could be the hand you held tightly in the dark and willed to take another breath or the laughter that was shared in the strange sunlight above; it could be a million memories ready to be made in a new place.

Or it could be your downfall, as Monty learned, when something inside, barely realized, breaks in such a painful way.

And he wanted to scream, even though he held back for the sake of the goofy smile that made his heart ache as it hung on Jasper's lips, that the girl didn't deserve to be Jasper's future when he was the one who had been there to help him build the past.


End file.
